


Helden von Hogwarts ~ Anthony Goldstein

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Kämpfe, M/M, SchlachtumHogwarts, Todesser - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Ein jahrlang haben sie versucht aktiv Widerstand zu leisten - nun war der Moment gekommen. Lord Voldemort belagerte Hogwarts und sie würden sich wehren. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts aus der Sicht von Anthony Goldstein. Ein Wettbewerbsbeitrag für "Helden von Hogwarts".
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Blaise Zabini, Canon - Relationship





	Helden von Hogwarts ~ Anthony Goldstein

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist 2016 im Rahmen des Wettbewerbes „Helden von Hogwarts“- http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35586/1 nach einer Idee von KarateChaotenforever, entstanden.
> 
> Liebe LaylaMalfoy!! Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! 
> 
> Im Folgenden erfährt der Leser wie die Schlacht von Hogwarts von Anthony Goldstein erlebt wurde. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter – Universum gehört ausschließlich JK Rowling. Lediglich die Idee der Umsetzung dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld.

Ein Sonorus verstärkte die Stimme des Auroren Kingsley Shaklebolt:  
„Und ich betone noch einmal: Die Todesser werden keine Gnade wallten lassen. Sollte es zu Kämpfen kommen, und davon ist auszugehen, so werden Sie alle sich in Duellen auf Leben und Tod wiederfinden! Niemand zwingt Sie zu bleiben. Wenn Sie Schutz suchen wollen, dann schließen Sie sich Mr Filch an und verlassen Sie Hogwarts!“  
Bleierne Stille lag nach diesen Worten über der Großen Halle. Die Furcht der Schüler war beinahe greifbar. Anthony Goldstein lehnte an einer Wand und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ihm war speiübel. Das hier hatte nichts von dem, was man in Abenteuerromanen nachlesen konnte. Es lag kein erregtes Knistern in der Luft, niemand brannte darauf sich mit dem Feind zu duellieren. Doch er würde nicht fortlaufen, auch wenn seine niederen Instinkte ihm genau dies nahelegten. Er würde bleiben. Doch, bei Merlin, was würde geschehen, wenn er Greyback oder Bellatrix Lestrange begegnen würde? Was war, wenn er dann plötzlich nicht in der Lage wäre seine Zauber korrekt auszuführen? Hatten Sie denn überhaupt eine Chance gegen skrupellose, kampferfahrene Todesser?  
Anthony zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich jemand nach seiner Hand griff. Er fuhr herum und blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Blaise? Du bist hier?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige nickte ernst. „Darauf haben wir uns das gesamte letzte Jahr vorbereitet, Anthony. Jetzt bringen wir es zu Ende.“  
Der blonde Ravenclaw nickte atemlos und war sich seiner zitternden Finger nur allzu bewusst. „Also gut. Ravenclaws Erben sind vielleicht nicht so … so naiv mutig wie die Gryffindors – Merlin, guck dir die Weasley-Zwillinge an, sogar jetzt reißen die noch ihre Witze! Aber kämpfen können wir, oder? Also, nicht schlechter jedenfalls als ihr Schlangen. Wahrscheinlich.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Blaise Gesicht. „Dein Impedimenta ist unglaublich und niemand kriegt den Confringo so gut hin wie du. Hey!“ Der Slytherin blickte seinen Freund ernst an. „Du bist einer der besten Duellanten! Du bist ein Kämpfer, Anthony. Du wirst das hier rocken! Alles klar?“  
Der Blonde lachte zittrig. „Gut, also gut. Wir werden die verflixten Todesser zum Grimm jagen. Und … und du wirst mir versprechen, dass dir nichts passiert. Blaise, ja? Versprich es mir!“  
Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin schwieg sekundenlang, dann zog er seinen Freund in eine heftige Umarmung und tat etwas, das er bislang noch nie getan hatte: Er küsste Anthony vor den Augen aller Anwesenden. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten, standen die beiden Zauberschüler atemlos voreinander – gestärkt für die drohenden Kämpfe.  
„Alles okay bei Euch?“, ertönte die leise Stimme von Remus Lupin hinter ihnen und die beiden Jungen wirbelten herum.  
„Ja, Sir!“, kam es leise von Anthony.  
„Zabini – die Slytherins sind angewiesen worden Hogwarts zu verlassen.“ Lupins Blick lag ungewohnt hart auf dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen.  
Rasch zerrte Anthony sich die Krawatte in den Ravenclawfarben vom Hals und schlang sie seinem Freund um. „Bitte, Sir! Blaise hat seit dem Winter für den Widerstand gekämpft. Er hat uns im Raum der Wünsche mit Informationen versorgt und die anderen Slytherins mit einem Confundo belegt, wenn sie von den Carrows angewiesen wurden, Mitschüler zu verhexen. Er kämpft auf unserer Seite!“  
Der ehemalige Professor rang sichtlich mit sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht …“, murmelte er leise und wandte sich abrupt um, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
„Der Junge ist o.k.. War paar Mal mit Longbottom bei mir – ist von den Carrows schwer misshandelt worden, als die spitzgekriegt haben was da so läuft. Aber er täte besser dran abzuhauen – wie alle anderen auch. Verflixter Doxymist!“ Aberforth Dumbledore war zu ihnen getreten und ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen. „Kinder in den Krieg zu führen … Und mein feiner Herr Bruder hat sich beizeiten aus dem Staub gemacht, um nicht die Verantwortung für all das hier auf sich nehmen zu müssen. Ja, so war er ...“  
Remus seufzte und überging Aberforths Unmutsbekundung. „Also gut … Mmhhmm, gut. Ihr werdet mir jetzt folgen. Kommt! Wir gehen hinaus und positionieren uns im Kreuzgang. Wir werden zunächst die Schutzzauber verstärken, dann brauche ich diejenigen von Euch, die besonders gute und gezielte Explosionszauber zustande bringen. Und einige, die in zweiter Reihe bleiben und Schutzbanne vor die Kämpfer der ersten Reihen zaubern.“  
Während Remus Lupin und Aberforth Dumbledore eine Schar Siebtklässler durch die Gänge führten, teilten sie ihnen den Schlachtplan mit. Anthony spürte, wie die Beklommenheit von ihm abfiel und die beinahe panische Kälte aus seinen Eingeweiden verschwand. Endlich sagte ihm jemand was zu tun war. Und es klang durchaus Plausibel. Einige Zugänge zum Schloss waren für die Widerstandskämpfer versiegelt und gesperrt worden, sodass man diese kontrolliert zum Einsturz würde bringen können, wenn sich Todesser in diesen Bereichen aufhalten sollten. Doch ihre Aufgabe bestand vorrangig darin die Angreifer aufzuhalten, die an den Rüstungen vorbeigelangt waren. Der Kreuzgang bot einige Deckung und lag etwas höher als die Schlossgründe, sodass sie von ihrer Position aus den Überblick würden behalten können.  
„Notfalls sprengen wir den Viadukt, habt ihr gehört?“  
Doch auch die Todesser waren durchaus in der Lage Explosionen zu wirken und ganze Teile des Schlosses einstürzen zu lassen. Anthony war sich dessen bewusst.  
Schließlich standen sie da, in langer Reihe, und taten es allen anderen Zauberern gleich. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe gen Himmel und sprachen den leisen Singsang der Schutzzauber, die sich wabernd und flimmernd am Nachthimmel sammelten und Hogwarts unter sich umschlossen.  
Remus Lupin nickte und atmete einige Male tief ein. Anthony ließ seinen ehemaligen Lehrer kaum aus den Augen. Dieser unscheinbare, abgerissen wirkende Mann war zu seiner Leitfigur in diesen Stunden geworden. Sein Anker, sein Kompass. Wenn sie nur auf ihn hörten, dann würden sie das hier auch irgendwie hinbekommen.  
Immer wieder flog Anthonys Blick hinüber zu Blaise, der von Aberforth am anderen Ende des Ganges positioniert worden war. Doch keiner würde die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze verlassen. Sie mussten warten, ausharren in der Dunkelheit.  
Von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern war nichts zu sehen, doch der Blonde spürte das Lauern der Gefahr dort draußen in der Schwärze der Nacht. Hin und wieder wogten die hohen Bäume des verbotenen Waldes so sehr, dass es ihn erschaudern ließ. Was für Wesen mochten in Voldemorts Gefolge sein? Gebannte Stille hüllte sie ein. Die Anspannung ließ die Luft beinahe flirren. Als eine kleine Gruppe Hippogreife aus dem Wald stob, machte Anthony unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor, um besser sehen zu können.  
„Zurück, Mr. Goldstein“, flüsterte Remus Lupin hinter ihm. „Vermutlich hat er längst Späher entsandt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass unsere Schutzzauber halten, doch sicher ist sicher. Achten Sie immer auf ihre Deckung.“  
Mit verhaltener Stimme sprach Lupin nun zu ihnen allen, während er hinter ihnen auf und ab ging. „Wer von Ihnen einen Desillusionierungszauber beherrscht, der sollte ihn rasch sprechen, wenn die Kämpfe beginnen. Ich gebe ihnen ein Zeichen. Alle anderen versuchen es zu vermeiden aus ihrer Deckung hinter Mauern und Pfeilern hervorzutreten. Und noch etwas! Wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie fliehen sollen, dann werden sie dies umgehend tun! Jedwede Flucht führt über den Raum der Wünsche. Ganz gleich, was ich von Ihnen verlange, Sie werden ohne Umschweife Folge leisten. Ich ...“  
Eilig näher kommende Schritte ließen den ehemaligen Professor verstummen. Mit erhobenen Zauberstab blickte er in die Richtung, aus der die Laute kamen.  
„Kommen Sie! Eilen Sie sich, meine Lieben! Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit“, ertönte die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey.  
„Poppy?“  
„Hier sind Sie. Ich habe einen Trank zur Stärkung. Ich werde ihn jedem Kämpfer verabreichen! Keine Widerrede!“  
Lupin trat näher und schnupperte an den kleinen Kessel, der von der Heilerin getragen wurde. Zwei Mädchen waren ihr gefolgt und trugen weitere Zinnkessel, aus denen ein lilafarbener Dunst waberte. Anthony sah, wie sich ein Lächeln in die Miene des Mannes stahl. „Nicht nur ein einfacher Stärkungstrank, will ich meinen? Felix Felices scheint beigemischt, oder?“  
Sie nickte kurz und begann damit von Schüler zu Schüler zu gehen und jedem etwas davon zu verabreichen. „Ja, ganz recht, Remus. Sie werden auch davon nehmen.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie weitere Vorräte?“  
Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte der Ravenclaw, wie die Heilerin die Lippen festaufeinander presste und den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist alles.“  
„Sind die Schüler versorgt?“  
„Der Großteil.“  
„Dann werde ich nichts davon nehmen!“  
„Aber … denken Sie doch an ihren Sohn!“  
„Schon gut, Poppy, ich werde einfach aufpas ...“ Ein Schauer farbiger Zauber jagte in diesem Augenblick auf das Schloss zu und unterbrach den Professor in seinem Gespräch.  
Anthony, der soeben seine Zaubertrankgabe erhalten hatte, verschluckte sich prompt.  
„Es geht los“, sprach Lupin leise, doch für Anthony gut hörbar, bevor er die Stimme erhob. „Zauberstäbe bereit! Wer es schafft, ohne zu viel Energie zu verschwenden, desillusioniert sich! Wenn einer von Euch ...“  
Neben Anthony stieß Parvati Patil einen spitzen Schrei aus und deutete auf das Schlossgelände. Ihm stockte der Atem. Wie eine wogende Welle ergoss sich eine Hundertschaft Todesser auf über die Schlossgründe – und zwischen ihnen Riese und Trolle, die markerschütternde Schreie ausstießen.  
Wie eine Kurzschlussreaktion lähmte der Anflug von Panik Anthonys Gliedmaßen, nur um in Bruchteilen von Sekunden von dem freigesetzten Adrenalin vertrieben zu werden. Es schien, als wären all seine Sinne geschärft. Er spähte in die Dunkelheit und erkannte Zauberer, die auf Besen flogen und Pfeilschnell auf sie zu hielten.  
„Sie fliegen!“, rief er aus und erhob seinen Zauberstab. „Stupor!“, brüllte er in die Nacht und gegen die mickrigen Überreste seiner Furcht an.  
„Wartet bis sie dicht genug sind! Sonst erreichen Eure Flüche sie nicht!“  
Es vergingen lediglich Augenblicke, bis das Tosen der beginnenden Schlacht den Kämpfern in den Ohren rauschte.  
Konzentriert suchte der blonde Ravenclaw den Nachthimmel ab und brachte einige Angreifer zu Fall. Das Triumphgefühl steigerte seinen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit, mit jedem Schockzauber, der sein Ziel erreichte.  
„Die Brücke! Die Riesen erreichen die Brücke! Versucht nicht sie zu schocken, dass erzielt keine Wirkung! Nutzt Sprengzauber!“, rief Remus Lupin knappe Anweisungen.  
Viele von Anthonys Mitschülern setzten sich in Bewegung, doch er hielt seine Position bei. Er stand seitlich zur Brücke und hatte sowohl freie Sicht auf diese, als auch reichlich Schutzmöglichkeiten.  
Gerade als er einen Defodio gegen einen der Riesen schleudern wollte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung auf der Brücke, die nicht von einem der Angreifer stammte. „Professor Flitwick ist auf der Brücke!“, brüllte er gegen das Getöse an, doch sein Hinweis ging im Lärm einer Explosion unter.  
Ein Todesser hatte es bereits geschafft hier im Hof zu landen. Ein gut platzierter Fluch Lupins ließ den Mann taumeln, bevor er seinerseits zum Angriff überging. Der Zauberer kam Anthony vage bekannt vor, doch es war keine Zeit sich über dessen Identität Gedanken zu machen.  
Hinter ihm brachen große Stücke des Kreuzganges unter einem Zauber zusammen. Ein weiterer der Todesser hatte es geschafft unter ihren Schockzaubern hindurch zu fliegen und beschoss nun verschiedene Ziele auf dem Vorplatz des Eingangsportals.  
Anthony wirbelte herum und sprach den Flederwichtfluch. Für den Moment harrte er aus und betrachtete mit bitterer Genugtuung, wie die kleinen fledermausartigen Biester ihre scharfen Klauen und spitzen Zähne in den Todesser auf seinem Besen versenkten. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann fiel der Maskierte, mit den Armen wild um sich schlagend, zu Boden. Anthony kniff die Augen zusammen, vergewisserte sich, dass sein Gegner nicht wieder aufstand, und hieb die Faust siegessicher in die Luft. „Ha! Du verdammter Haufen Doxyscheiße!“  
Er schnellte herum und feuerte weitere Flüche ab. Doch die Angreifer schienen sich nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Ein flüchtiger Blick zeigte ihm, dass der Strom der Todesser nicht versiegen wollte. Plötzlich hallte vielstimmiges Lachen überlaut über den Viadukt und näherte sich dem Innenhof. Für einen Augenblick flogen alle Köpfe herum, nach dem Ursprung dieser Laute suchend. Eine schrille Stimme kreischte: „Spielen wir Katz und Maus mit den lieben Kleinen?“  
Donnerndes Gelächter folgte.  
Anthony spürte einen Lufthauch an ihm vorbeiziehen und schrak auf. Doch niemand war zu sehen.  
Das Brüllen der Riesen füllte die Luft und erschwerte es dem blonden Ravenclaw sich anhand von Geräuschen zu orientieren. Schreie wurden laut, als die ersten Lichtblitze durch die Luft schwirrten, ohne dass man den Angreifer erkennen konnte.  
„Zeig dich, Bellatrix! Du feiges Miststück!“, brüllte Lupin, während Aberforth Dumbledore hinter den Schülern entlang eilte und heiser einige Anweisungen keifte: „Protego! Sprecht den Schutzzauber! Los doch!“  
Anthony sah, während er den Schutzzauber sprach, dass Bewegung in die Gruppe am Eingangsportal kam. Ein knallroter Haarschopf schob sich vor die Schüler und kam neben Professor McGonagall zum Stehen.  
„Dora!“, rief Remus Lupin neben Anthony aus und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, doch er schenkte seinem Lehrer kaum Beachtung.  
Die beiden Hexen hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen sie durch die Luft peitschen. Ein warmer Windhauch traf den Ravenclaw, gefolgt von einer Art feinem Sprühregen.  
Aus dem überheblichen Gelächter wurde ein überraschter Aufschrei.  
„Wie gefällt dir das, liebe Tante?“, schrie die rothaarige Hexe und stürzte die Stufen des Eingangsportals herunter, als die Gestalt von Bellatrix Lestrange durch den feinen Niesel sichtbar wurde. Die Todesserin stand auf dem Rand eines steinernen Brunnens, flankiert von zwei weiteren Todessern, die hinter ihren Masken nicht zu erkennen waren.  
Noch im Laufen erhob die Widerstandskämpferin ihren Zauberstab und griff die Todesser an.  
Gebannt von dem Schauspiel hatte Anthony seiner direkten Umgebung kaum Beachtung geschenkt.  
„VORSICHT!“  
Der Schrei eines Mitschülers ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Nicht nur die drei Todesser auf dem Brunnenrand hatten den Viadukt hinter sich gelassen. Nun schienen sie aus allen Richtungen Sturm zu laufen. Und mit ihnen finstere Kreaturen wie Riesen, Acromantulas und Bergtrolle.  
Nicht wissend wohin er zuerst zielen sollte, drehte der junge Ravenclaw sich im Kreis. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Padma Patil von einem Petrificus Totalus zu Fall gebracht wurde. Rasch schoss er einen Schockzauber in Richtung des Angreifers und beendete die Lähmung mit einem Finite.  
Rücken an Rücken standen sie nun da und schossen Flüche in die Nacht.  
Professor McGonagalls Ruf nach Rückzug schenkten sie keinerlei Beachtung. Es gab keine Möglichkeit heil bis zum Schlossportal zu gelangen.  
Ein Riese trampelte über den Vorplatz des Schlossportals und beendete damit den verbissenen Kampf zwischen Anthony, Padma und einem maskierten Todesser. Die beiden Ravenclaws waren gezwungen hastig zur Seite zu springen, als der Riese Gesteinsbrocken, groß wie ein Hippogreif, durch den Innenhof kegelte.  
Atemlos lehnte er sich für einen Augenblick an eine noch intakte Säule des Kreuzganges und lockerte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab. Sein Finger zitterten nicht länger und er spürte beinahe, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss. „Alles klar bei dir?“, keuchte er leise und warf Padma einen raschen Blick zu. Sie nickte lediglich und schleuderte noch im selben Augenblick einen Fluch in Richtung einer Riesenspinne, die hinter zweien ihrer Mitschüler her gewesen war.  
Anthony stieß sich von der Säule ab und schleuderte einen Schockzauber gegen einen der Angreifer, die sich unweit, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen mit Aberforth und Lupin duelliert hatten. Der Mann ging zu Boden.  
„Gut gemacht!“, brüllte der Wirt des Eberkopfes und wandte sich ab, um einer Acromantula nachzusetzen.  
Im selben Augenblick schlug krachend ein grüner Lichtstrahl hinter Anthony und Padma in den Bogengang. Geduckt hechteten sie nach vorn und es presste dem Blonden die Luft aus den Lungen, als er mit etwas … jemandem zusammenprallte. Ein fremdes Gewicht zwang ihn zu Boden, während ein widerlicher Gestank seine Sinne flutete und ihn würgen ließ. Beißend benebelte ihn ein animalischer Geruch – eine abartige Paarung aus fauligem Atem, Amoniak und nassem, verdrecktem Tier. Anthony keuchte, versuchte sich unter dem Gewicht zu befreien, nur durch den Mund zu atmen und nicht zu erbrechen. Ein tiefes Knurren drang an sein Ohr und er schauderte. Doch ein … sehr haariger Arm … eine Pranke lag in seinem Nacken und presste sein Gesicht in den Staub, sodass er seinen Angreifer nicht ausmachen und sich kaum bewegen konnte. Er hörte den entsetzten Schrei eines Mädchens. Mehrere Rufe erklangen dumpf und dann traf ihn etwas hart in der Seite. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Für Sekundenbruchteile verschwand das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, bevor unter lautem Gepolter Gesteinsbrocken auf ihn niedergingen.  
Anthony krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte seinen Kopf zu schützen. Als er glaubte, dass es vorbei sei – er begraben, tief im Schlund der Hölle verschwunden für alle Zeiten – tastete er hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem Knirschen schien jedoch in diesem Moment ein weiterer Gesteinsbrocken auf ihn nieder zugehen. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später flammte ein so entsetzlicher Schmerz durch seine Zauberstabhand, dass er aufschrie.  
Wimmernd presste er die Stirn auf den Boden und wartete darauf, dass das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nachließ, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren verklang und die Schmerzen in seiner Hand vergingen.  
„Anthony! Merlin. Verdammt noch mal!“, hörte er eine Stimme und spürte, wie die Gewichte der Steine von seinem Körper verschwanden.  
Blinzelnd schaute er auf und erkannte Padma und Remus Lupin über sich.  
„Hat er dich erwischt, Junge?“ Lupin half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Anthony spürte den forschenden Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers.  
„Was?“  
„Greyback? Hat er dich gebissen?“  
„Gebissen? Wie? Nur meine Hand ...“, keuchte er und verstand nicht recht. Seine Hand schmerzte und er wollte nur dasitzen, sich um Merlinswillen nicht bewegen müssen. Aber … Greyback? Der bestialische Gestand waberte in seine trägen Gedanken. Der Werwolf. Hatte er ihn etwa gebissen? Der Ravenclaw blickte an sich herab. Lupins Hände schoben gerade seine Kleidung hin und her, scheinbar auf der Suche nach Bisswunden.  
„Greyback?“, fragte Anthony nun laut und allmählich verschwand der Nebel aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Professor Lupin hat ihn angegriffen, als er gesehen hat, dass du unter ihm … Und dann hat der Riese dieses Stück des Kreuzganges mit seiner Keule ...“, erklärte Padma, der das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Anthony blickte sich um und erst jetzt drang der Schlachtenlärm wieder zu ihm vor. Er atmete tief ein und suchte mit den Augen den Boden ab. „Mein Zauberstab.“  
Während Lupin mehrere Flüche hinter sich schoss, um vereinzelte Angreifer abzuhalten, sprach Padma einen Aufrufezauber.  
Anthony wurde blass, als sein Zauberstab zersplittert und in Einzelteilen zwischen den Mauerresten empor schwebte.  
Lupin stöhnte leise auf. „Verflixt! Deine Hand muss versorgt werden, Anthony. Padma bringt dich ins Schloss zu Madam Pomfrey und ich versuche Euch Deckung zu geben. Kannst du aufstehen?“  
Anthony fühlte sich zittrig, doch ihm war bewusst, dass er so kampfunfähig wie er war nicht einfach mitten im Schlachtengetümmel sitzenbleiben konnte. Er presste sich die verletzte Hand vor die Brust, während er in der anderen die Überreste seines Zauberstabes hielt. Padma hatte ihre Linke in seinen Pullover gekrallt und blickte sich nervös um, während sie Lupin langsam in Richtung des Schlossportals folgten. Immer wieder mussten sie sich unter heranrasenden Flüchen wegducken. Doch schließlich erreichten sie die Stufen, die ins Innere von Hogwarts führten.  
Remus Lupin ließ seinen Blick schweifen und erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Anthony suchte den Platz voller kämpfender Zauberer ab und erkannte, was Lupins Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.  
In knapper Entfernung duellierte sich seine Frau, Tonks, mit Bellatrix Lestrange, während Professor McGonagall sich einen verbitterten Kampf mit Dolohow – endlich war ihm der Name wieder eingefallen – lieferte.

„Sir, gehen Sie zu Ihrer Frau, wir kommen scho ...“  
Wildes, unbändiges Kreischen, wie man es allenfalls von einer Sirene erwartet hätte, hallte laut über den Lärm der Schlacht hinweg und wurde nur durch ein verzweifeltes, qualvolles Brüllen übertönt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Anthony begriff was geschehen war. Die Hexe mit dem zuvor flammendroten Haar lag am Boden und selbst auf die Entfernung erkannte er, wie das Rot einem satten Goldbraun wich. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Triumphierend riss Bellatrix Lestrange nun ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie: „Morsmordre!“ Über ihr erhob sich das Dunkle Mal am schwarzen Nachthimmel.  
Remus Lupin war im Begriff die Treppe hinunter zu stürzen, dabei drangen erschreckende, leidvolle Laute aus seiner Kehle. Anthony taumelte zurück und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, während Padmas Hand sich schraubstockartig um seinen Arm schlang.  
„DORA!“, brüllte der ehemalige Professor und ließ seinen Zauberstab wild durch die Luft peitschen.  
Die schwarzhaarige Todesserin zuckte zusammen, als der Fluch sie wie ein Peitschenhieb traf und eine klaffende Wunde, quer über ihrem Gesicht, bis hin zur Brust hinterließ.  
Einige der Kämpfenden beider Seiten hatten sich umgewandt, doch nur für Sekundenbruchteile. Anthony und Padma hingegen folgten dem Geschehen wie gebannt.  
Sollten Remus Lupin und Bellatrix Lestrange noch Worte wechseln, so gingen diese im allgemeinen Getöse unter, doch auch auf die Entfernung hin war nur zu deutlich, dass sie einander nichts als den Tod wünschten.  
Padma hatte ihre Starre abgeschüttelt und zog an Anthonys Arm. „Komm schon! Los doch.“  
Nur zögernd ließ Anthony sich mitziehen und war nicht in der Lage, den Blick abzuwenden. Und im nächsten Moment war auch Padmas Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei den Kämpfenden. Sie schlug beide Hände vor ihren Mund und schrie gepresst, als ein Fluch von Dolohow Minerva McGonagall zu Fall brachte.  
Von Lupin unbemerkt kam Dolohow nun seiner Kameradin zur Hilfe, die durch den ehemaligen Professor mehr und mehr ins Hintertreffen gezwungen wurde.  
Für die beiden Zauberschüler, die den Kampf beobachteten, war der weitere Verlauf vorhersehbar. Zeitgleich liefen sie los. Im Rennen entdeckte Anthony einen Zauberstab, der am Boden lag und hob ihn auf, ohne den Blick länger als nötig von Lupin, Lestrange und Dolohow zu nehmen, der bislang keine Anstalten gemacht hatte anzugreifen, sondern nur grinsend dastand.. Doch bereits nach dem sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten, erkannten die Ravenclaws, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden. Immer wieder versperrte ihnen etwas oder jemand die Sicht. Anthony brüllte Warnungen, war bereits heiser, doch Lupin konnte nichts davon hören.  
Zwischen Duellanten hindurch erkannte Anthony, wie Dolohow seinen Zauberstab hob. Er sah den grünen Lichtblitz hervorschießen und wie Remus Lupin fiel. Dolohow verschwand in der Menge. Doch der Blonde hastete weiter. Zorn, unbändig und reißend, wallte in ihm auf, ließ ihn schier rot sehen. Er spürte die Schmerzen in seiner Hand nicht mehr, auch dann nicht, als seine Finger sich um den Zauberstab schlangen und er einen Schockzauber auf Bellatrix hetzte.  
Die Schwarzhaarige lachte laut auf, als der rote Lichtblitz an ihr vorbeiging, und machte sich klar zum Gegenangriff. Padma tauchte an seiner Seite auf und sprach einen Protego, der sie beide vor Bellatrix Fluch schützte. Doch die Todesserin bombardierte sie, sodass der Schutzzauber zusammenbrach. Ohne, dass Anthony reagieren konnte, hallte Bellatrix „Crucio“ durch die Luft und Padma brach vor seinen Füßen zusammen. Er hob den fremden Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch dieser glitt ihm aus den ungelenken, gebrochenen Fingern und fiel zu Boden.  
„Oh, hat der Kleine seinen Zauberstab verloren?“ Bellatrix riss ihren Zauberstab hoch und Padma blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden liegen – dicht an dicht mit den Körpern von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks.  
Anthony taumelte zurück, bemerkte jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm und er wurde zurückgedrängt. Minerva McGonagall mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und wirr abstehenden Haaren, stellte sich vor ihn. „Vergreifst dich an unbewaffneten, verletzten Kindern. An deiner eigenen Nichte – du Monster!“, knurrte die Schottin bedrohlich und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Neben ihnen tauchte Kingsley Shaklebolt auf. Zeitgleich schossen Flüche aus den Zauberstäben der erwachsenen Widerstandskämpfer und rasten auf Bellatrix zu. Doch sie liefen ins Leere - die schwarzhaarige Todesserin war den Angriffen geschickt ausgewichen. Sie tat es nun ihrem Todesserfreund Dolohow gleich und hastete davon. Shaklebolt setzte ihr nach, besann sich dann und ließ die Schwarzmagierin fürs Erste ziehen.  
„Er scheint sie zurückzurufen“, keuchte er und stützte nach Atem ringend die Hände auf die Knie, während er beobachtete, wie die Kämpfe nach und nach erstarben und die Todesser den Rückzug antraten.  
Anthony zuckte zusammen, als seine Lehrerin hart nach seiner Schulter griff und sich schwer auf ihn stützte. Kingsley Shaklebolt, der gerade neben Padma in die Hocke gegangen war, schaute alarmiert auf. Er half dem Mädchen auf die Füße und eilte dann an die Seite der alten Professorin.  
„Bist du verletzt?“  
Anthony war wie erstarrt und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Er hörte Kingsleys Worte wie durch einen Nebel. Sein Blick lag auf Remus Lupin und dessen Frau. Wie konnten sie beide tot sein? Gerade hatten sie gekämpft. Lupin hatte ihn vor Greyback gerettet und nun waren sie beide ...  
„Mich … mich hat ein Sectumsempra gestreift“, drang Professor McGonagalls atemlose, doch mit erstaunlich feste Stimme in Anthonys Sinne.  
Er wandte sich dem Geschehen zu, riss sich los vom Anblick der beiden Toten vor ihm.  
„Severus?“, fragte Shaklebolt unterdessen.  
McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Dolohow.“  
Kingsley griff nach Professor McGonagalls Robe und schob diese zurück. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Unschön, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich, denke ich. Schaffst du es bis in die Große Halle?“  
„Mit ein wenig Hilfe. Mr. Goldstein?“  
Er nickte hastig. „Klar, Professor. An Ihrer Seite!“  
„Das habe ich nicht anders erwartet.“  
„Mein Zauberstab ist allerdings ...“ Noch immer hielt er die Bruchstücke fest in seiner Hand und hob sie ein wenig an. „... und meine Zauberstabhand sieht … genauso aus.“  
„Da können wir von Glück reden, dass selbige bei mir intakt ist, Mr. Goldstein. Kommen Sie!“  
Sie wollten sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als sich der Platz um sie herum immer weiter leerte und auch die letzten Kämpfe ganz plötzlich erstarben. Im selben Moment hallte kalt und hoch die Stimme Voldemorts wider.  
„Ihr habt gekämpft, […] heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen.  
Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten. Wenn ihr mir weiterhin Widerstand leistet, werdet ihr alle sterben, einer nach dem anderen. Ich will nicht, dass dies geschieht. Jeder Tropfen magisches Blut, der vergossen wird, ist ein Verlust und eine Verschwendung.  
Lord Voldemort ist gnädig. Ich befehle meinen Streitkräften, sich sofort zurückzuziehen.  
Ihr habt eine Stunde. Schafft eure Toten mit Würde fort. Versorgt eure Verletzten.

Harry Potter, ich spreche nun direkt zu dir. Du hast deine Freunde für dich sterben lassen, anstatt mir selbst entgegenzutreten. Ich werde eine Stunde lang im Verbotenen Wald warten. Wenn du nach Ablauf dieser Stunde nicht zu mir gekommen bist, dich nicht ergeben hast, dann beginnt die Schlacht von neuem. Diesmal werde ich selbst in den Kampf ziehen, Harry Potter, und ich werde dich finden, und ich werde jeden Einzelnen, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, bestrafen, der versucht hat, dich vor mir zu verstecken. Eine Stunde.“ (*1)  
Anthony bebte vor Anspannung und dennoch machte sich eine gewisse Erleichterung breit. Fürs Erste mussten sie nicht weiterkämpfen.  
„Der Junge wird sich doch nicht opfern?“, erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme merkwürdig schwach und leise an seiner Seite. „Hoffentlich … hoffentlich nicht. Dann ist alles verloren.“  
Die hoffnungslose Resignation in der Stimme seiner Lehrerin ließ Anthony schaudern. Doch er erkannte die ungesunde Blässe auf ihren Wangen und ahnte, dass sie unter der Verwundung deutlich mehr litt, als sie jemals zugeben würde.  
Der dunkelhäutige Auror und Padma Patil tauchten neben ihnen auf. Sie ließen die Leichen von Remus Lupin und dessen Frau neben sich her schweben.  
Anthony spürte das Zittern, das von seiner Professorin ausging und warf ihr einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu. „Sie haben‘s gleich geschafft, Professor McGonagall.“  
„Mit … mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Junge. Nur weiter!“, sprach sie, doch ihre Stimme klang hohl und unendlich erschöpft.  
„Wir haben nur das Duellieren und die verschiedenen Angriffszauber geübt. Wir hätten uns auch einige Heilzauber aneignen sollen im letzten Jahr“, sagte Anthony leise, während er seinen Griff um die Taille seiner Professorin ohne Scheu verstärkte. „Das wäre wohl sehr sinnvoll gewesen. Einige kleinere Sachen haben wir selbst versorgen können. Diptam-Essenz herstellen, das beherrschen wir mittlerweile wohl alle. Oder Murtlap-Tinktur. Blaise kann sogar Knochenbrüche – also, die einfachen - heilen. Luna auch, konnte sie aber schon in ihrem dritten Jahr. Und Neville schafft es gelegentlich die Tonfolge für den Sectumsempra-Gegenfluch richtig zu treffen – ich habe es bislang nicht geschafft. Tut mir echt leid, Ma'am.“  
Die Professorin stieß einen ungewohnten Laut aus, der beinahe wie ein Schluchzen klang. „Dummer Junge! Sie dummer, dummer Junge. Sie und ihre Mitschüler haben so viel Talent und Mut bewiesen im vergangenen Jahr. Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel!“  
Er lächelte stumm, während sie endlich die Große Halle erreichten. An den Wänden entlang standen die Holzbänke, die für gewöhnlich an den langen Haustischen standen. In der Mitte des großen Raumes lagen verwundete auf Feldbetten, im hinteren Teil die Toten.  
Minerva McGonagall wankte, als sie ihren Blick über die vielen Opfer schweifen ließ.  
„Sie sollten sich setzten, Professor“, meinte Anthony besorgt und führte sie hinüber zu einer der Bänke, die an der Wand standen und half ihr sich zu setzen.  
Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Es war Anthony nie aufgefallen, wie alt die Professorin wirklich war. Sie wirkte immer so voller Energie. Er schüttelte die aufkeimende Sorge ab. „Ich lasse Sie einen Augenblick lang allein und suche Madam Pomfrey.“  
Die Professorin machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. „Gehen Sie schon! Ich kann nicht ewig hier sitzen und die Bank mit meinem Blut besudeln!“  
Rasch hastete er durch die Große Halle und spähte umher. Er zwang sich, nicht nach Blaise zu suchen. Es ging ihm gut – musste ihm gut gehen. Alles andere lag außerhalb von Anthonys Vorstellungskraft. Zudem hatte es oberste Priorität Madam Pomfrey zu finden.  
Er entdeckte sie schließlich auf dem Podium. Die Lehrertische waren fort, stattdessen war ein Lazarett errichtet worden. Madam Pomfrey spähte einigen Helfern über die Schulter, während diese blutende Wunden aller Art behandelten. Einer von ihnen war Blaise, der gerade dabei war einem Mädchen einen Verband um den Arm zu binden.  
Anthony riss sich von dem Anblick los. „Madam Pomfrey – schnell! Professor McGonagall – ein Sectumsempra hat sie gestreift. Der Auror Shaklebolt hat gemeint, dass es sicher keine lebensbedrohliche Wunde ist, doch … Ich weiß nicht. Sie macht keinen guten Eindruck.“  
Die Heilerin nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, kontrollierte noch einmal das Tun ihrer Ersthelfer und griff dann nach einem Weidenkorb, der gefüllt war mit Tränkeflaschen, Tigeln und Phiolen. „Wo ist Minerva?“  
Anthony streckte seinen gesunden Arm aus. „Gleich dort, neben dem Portal!“  
Als sie die Professorin erreichten schien diese noch blasser als zuvor. Madam Pomfrey stieß einen ungeduldigen Laut aus. „Da meint man im Alter werden sie vernünftiger … Wie lange läufst du damit schon durch die Gegend?“  
Gebannt beobachtete der blonde Ravenclaw, wie die Heilerin mit Professor McGonagall schimpfte, während sie die klaffenden Wunden an deren linker Körperseite betrachtete. „Wenn das noch eine Weile so weiter blutet, ist es durchaus lebensbedrohlich!“  
„Dann beende es doch einfach, Poppy!“, kam es schwach von der Lehrkraft.  
Die Heilerin hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezückt und begann nun leise und melodisch den Gegenfluch zu vertonen.  
Minerva McGonagall seufzte erleichtert auf, als auch die letzte Wunde geheilt war.  
„Besser, was? Also gut, hier – noch den Blutbildungs-Trank und dann darfst du weitermachen – womit auch immer.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment lang und nickte dann. „Ja, und ein kleiner Trunk zur Stärkung scheint auch von Nöten.“  
Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich erheben, doch sie wankte und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr wieder auf die Bank bugsieren. „Nichts da! Erst nimmst du die Tränke zu dir. Trinkst etwas Kürbissaft und bleibst hier sitzen! Sonst hexe ich dich an der Bank fest, meine Liebe!“  
Mit mürrischem Ausdruck nahm sie die Tränke entgegen. „Poppy, schau dir den Jungen an. Seine Hand hat was abgekriegt.“  
Poppy fuhr herum. „Was stehen Sie dann einfach so da? Setzen, junger Mann!“  
Sie betrachtete seine blutigen und geschwollenen Finger und befühlte vorsichtig die Schwellung an Hand und Handgelenk. „Ach herrje … Wie haben Sie denn das geschafft. Nun ja, das lässt sich heilen – doch sie werden die Hand eine Weile schonen müssen und etwas Skelewachs zu sich nehmen.“  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Skelewachs war einfach abartig.  
Kurze Zeit später saß er verarztet neben der Professorin für Verwandlungen, während sie beide einen Becher Kürbissaft in Händen hielten. Mittlerweile war etwas Farbe in die Wangen der Lehrerin zurückgekehrt und sie wirkte um einiges aufgeräumter.  
„Was mich wirklich schon seit Wochen brennend interessiert, Mr. Goldstein. Sie und Mr. Zabini … Was ist da zwischen Ihnen?“  
Anthony verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Saft. Hier herrschte Krieg. Sie waren angegriffen und verwundet wurden und Professor McGonagall fiel nichts Besseres ein, als sich Gedanken um sein Liebesleben zu machen?  
Anthony senkte den Blick. „Blaise ist von den Carrows … Er hat sich einige Male geweigert die Unverzeihlichen gegen jüngere Schüler einzusetzen und daraufhin hat irgendjemand im Auftrag der Carrows – oder die beiden selbst – Blaise umgeflucht. Ein Stolperfluch auf der vereisten Treppe zur Eulerei hoch. Er ist gestürzt und lag mit allerhand Blessuren am Fuß der Treppe, wo ich ihn dann gefunden habe. Madam Pomfrey hat sich geweigert ihm zu helfen. Der Krankenflügel war zum Bersten voll und sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie wies ihn als Slytherin ab.“  
Professor McGonagall machte ein tadelndes Geräusch.  
„Ich habe ihn in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht. Wir haben es hingekriegt ihn zu versorgen und … na, er ist geblieben.“  
„Ja, er hat für Sie spioniert, nicht wahr?“, hakte McGonagall nach.  
Anthony nickte nur und spürte ihren Seitenblick auf sich.  
„Und nun? Sind sie ein Paar?“  
Er nickte wieder nur und wagte nicht den Blick zu heben.  
„Wunderbar! Ich habe es mir beinahe gedacht. Was sagen ihre Mitschüler dazu? Immerhin ist Mr. Zabini ja ein Slytherin.“  
„Blaise wird mittlerweile sehr geschätzt. Für die meisten ist es kein Problem, denke ich.“  
McGonagall nickte und schenkte dem Ravenclaw ein schmallippiges Lächeln. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese Nacht überstehen, Mr Goldstein! Sie sind ein hervorragender Kämpfer.“  
„Danke, Professor!“, entgegnete er leise und war froh, dass er nun anscheinend entlassen war.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und entdeckte Oliver Wood, der den Körper eines Jungen in den Armen hielt. Er eilte ihm entgegen und half dem Älteren ohne viele Worte dabei den schmalen Körper sanft auf den Boden zu legen. Erst jetzt erkannte er den ehemaligen Mitschüler des jüngeren Jahrgangs. „Collin ...“, keuchte er und presste sich eine Faust gegen den Mund. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte er laut, als er nicht länger befürchtete, dass seine Stimme brechen würde, sobald er sie benutzte.  
Oliver drückte kurz seine Schulter. „Wir haben nichts für ihn tun können.“  
„Hat er noch gelebt, als ihr ihn gefunden habt?“, brach es entsetzt aus Anthony heraus.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor musterte ihn schweigend, dann deutete er zum Schlossportal. „Komm mit, Goldstein. Draußen sind noch einige Verletzte, die es nicht alleine bis ins Schloss schaffen. Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen.“  
Anthony nickte knapp, während sich in seinem Inneren eine schmerzhafte Kälte ausbreitete. „Ok, Moment. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab, meiner ist … zerbrochen. Ich muss irgendwo her einen ...“  
Wood stöhnte leise auf und griff dann in seine Gesäßtasche. Er reichte dem Blonden einen kurzen, schlanken Stab aus hellem Holz.  
„Von wem ist der?“  
Wood holte tief Luft. „Collin.“  
Anthony japste und spürte wieder das Zittern in seine Gliedmaßen steigen. „Aber ...“  
„Hör zu! Es nützt nichts jetzt kleinlich zu sein, ja! Der Stab funktioniert richtig gut! Collin hat damit gekämpft wie ein Berserker. Er, Angelina, Seamus und ich haben es mit etlichen Todessern aufgenommen! Er hat ...Ach Scheiße! Ist doch egal. Nimm das Ding und komm verdammt!“  
Der Ravenclaw folgte Wood schweigend hinaus aufs Gelände. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das Ausmaß der Angriffe wirklich bewusst. Er senkte den Blick und zwang sich einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen.  
„Hey, Ginny braucht da vorne Hilfe. Kümmerst du dich darum? Dann helfe ich Neville.“  
Anthony nickte und ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen.  
Ginny Weasley hockte neben einem Mädchen im Gras und sprach leise mit ihr.  
Er musterte die Beiden und erkannte in der Verletzten eine Ravenclaw. „Du bist Lisa Turpins Schwester. Anna, oder?“  
Sie nickte schluchzend. „Ich wollte bei Lisa bleiben, an ihrer Seite kämpfen, aber ich konnte sie nicht finden.“  
„Ihr Bein ist gebrochen“, raunte Ginny leise.  
Anthony nickte knapp. „Ich denke, ich hab Lisa in der Großen Halle gesehen. Wir können dich hinbringen. Wir helfen dir jetzt auf und dann stützt du dich auf Ginny und mich. Ok?“  
„Mein Bein tut weh. Und ich will nach Hause.“ Sie weinte stumm und Ginny wandte den Blick ab.  
Anthony reichte der Rothaarigen eine Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. „Du bist ok?“  
„Mein Bruder ist tot“, wisperte Ginny tonlos. „Fred ...“  
Anthony griff nach ihrer Hand und drücke sie. „Tut mir so leid. Scheiße.“  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang, dann schien Ginny sich im Griff zu haben. „Also los. Wir werden dir jetzt unter die Arme fassen und dich hochziehen. Keine Angst, wir halten dich ganz fest. Ja?“  
Sie suchte Anthonys Blick und als er nickte hoben sie das zierliche Mädchen auf die Beine. Sie wankte und als ihr braunes Haar nach vorne fiel, entdeckte der blonde Ravenclaw eine große Platzwunde am Hinterkopf der Jüngeren. Mit einem Kopfnicken machte er Ginny darauf aufmerksam.  
Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie es auch bemerkt hatte. „Also, los geht’s. Keine Angst. Wir halten dich.“  
Langsam gingen sie in Richtung der Großen Halle, wo Madam Pomfrey das Mädchen in Empfang nahm und Anthony anwies sich bei der Versorgung der Verletzten nützlich zu machen. Sie zeigte ihm, wie er kleinere und größere Wunden behandeln sollte. Wie er unterscheiden konnte, welche der Verletzungen mit Diptam und welche besser mit der Murtlap-Essenz behandelt werden sollten.  
Froh darum beschäftigt zu sein und sich durch geschäftige Betriebsamkeit von seinen Emotionen abschirmen zu können, half er wo er nur konnte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass die Nacht klammheimlich im Begriff war in den Morgen überzugehen. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges über die Stirn und seufzte. Was würde ihnen dieser neue Tag wohl bringen?  
Er ließ den Blick schweifen. Wohin er auch schaute, sah er überall erschöpfte, trauernde oder verwundete Zauberer. Unweit saß Neville auf dem Fußboden und stierte mit leeren Blick ins Nichts. Was würden die Erfahrungen der heutigen Nacht aus ihnen machen? Würden sie den anbrechenden Tag überhaupt erleben? Mit Schaudern dachte er an Voldemorts Ultimatum, das in Kürze abgelaufen sein würde. Wo war Potter eigentlich?  
Doch zunächst einmal riss ihn eine liebevolle Berührung aus den Grübeleien. Er wandte sich um, als eine warme Hand sanft über seinen Rücken strich.  
„Blaise?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige lächelte müde. „Hey. Bist du O.K.?“  
Anthony nickte und überwand die kurze Distanz zu seinem Freund. Halt suchend schlossen die Jungen einander in die Arme und hielten sich Sekunden lang einfach nur schweigend fest. Ein leichtes Beben ging von Blaise aus und Anthony lehnte sich zurück, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Alles gut?“  
Er erkannte diesen Zug um den Mund seines Freundes, der ihm verriet, dass dieser gerade hart zu kämpfen hatte. Sie ließen sich auf der nächstbesten Bank nieder. Blaise stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern zuckten verräterisch. Anthony legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, zu mehr Trost war er einfach nicht fähig. In ihm herrschte eine überwältigende Kälte.  
Als neben ihnen die quiekende Stimme von Professor Flitwick ertönte, schauten beide Jungen auf.  
„Hier, nehmen Sie beide auch etwas. Butterbier und Schokolade – es hilft ein wenig.“ Der kleine Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw hielt ihnen einen Korb unter die Nase, der überquoll vor Schokoladentafeln und Butterbierflaschen. Dankbar griffen die beiden zu.  
Während Blaise die Flaschen für sie öffnete, riss Anthony das Cellophanpapier der Süßigkeit auf. Er legte die Tafel daumendicker, cremiger Schokolade zwischen sie und brach die einzelnen Riegel ab. Flitwick hatte recht: Sie half tatsächlich ein wenig.  
Nur einige Meter entfernt standen die vier Hauslehrer zusammen mit Kingsley Shaklebolt und schienen verschiedene Dinge zu besprechen. Anthony erhaschte einige Wortfetzen, in denen es um die Evakuierung der Verwundeten und der Toten ging. Man vermutete, dass Voldemort versuchen würde das Schloss einzunehmen. Der Blonde blickte beklommen zu den vielen Verletzten. Dort hatte immer Albus Dumbledore gestanden, und Snape, der widerliche Verräter. „Er wird auch dort stehen wollen, wenn er uns geschlagen hat.“  
„Was?“, kam es leise von Blaise, der seinen Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
„Voldemort wird dort stehen wollen, von wo aus Professor Dumbledore immer zu uns gesprochen hat. Dort liegen aber nun die Verletzten. Was wird er wohl mit ihnen tun?“ Anthony schauderte und auch Blaise blickte beklommen hinüber zum Podium.  
„Ich glaube, sie überlegen sich gerade etwas ...“, meinte der Blonde und nickte in Richtung der Professoren und des Aurors.  
„Vielleicht sollte man einfach versuch ...“ Blaise Erwiderung ging unter, als plötzlich die Luft erfüllt war von Lord Voldemorts spitzer Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien.  
„Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er wegrannte, als er versuchte, sich selbst zu retten, während ihr euer Leben für ihn gegeben habt. Wir bringen euch seine Leiche zum Beweis dafür, dass euer Held gestorben ist.  
Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte eurer Kämpfer verloren.  
Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl gegen euch, und der Junge, der überlebt hat, ist erledigt. Der Krieg darf nicht länger währen. Jeder, der weiterhin Widerstand leistet, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, wird niedergemetzelt werden, wie jedes Mitglied seiner Familie. Kommt aus dem Schloss, unverzüglich, und kniet vor mir nieder, und ihr werdet verschont werden. Eure Eltern und Kinder, eure Brüder und Schwestern werden leben, und es wird ihnen verziehen, und ihr werdet euch mir anschließen in der neuen Welt, die wir gemeinsam errichten werden.“(*2)  
Wie erstarrt sah Anthony Professor McGonagall und Kingsley Shaklebolt in Richtung des Schlossportales laufen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis die anderen Widerständler aus ihrer Starre erwachten.  
„Harry ist … Aber ...“  
„NEIN!“ (*3)  
Anthony suchte Blaise Blick und fand in dessen Augen das schiere Entsetzen. Einige Meter entfernt erstarrten Filius Flitwick und Madam Pomfrey. „Minerva. Dann … Bei Merlin, dann muss es wahr sein.“  
„NEIN!“  
„Nein!“  
„Harry! HARRY!“ (*4)  
Tränen rannen über Madam Pomfreys Gesicht, während überall Wehklagen zu hören waren, Angstschreie und Fußgetrappel.  
Anthony und Blaise saßen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen, das Butterbier in den Händen. Erstarrt in ihrer grenzenlosen Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Es war die Aufforderung von Professor Flitwick, die sie noch einmal mobilisierte. „Wir brauchen Sie! Kommen Sie schon. Wir müssen die Verletzten schützen, die Toten fortbringen. Es wäre nicht rechtens, wenn er sie ...“  
„Ja, Sir. Bin da. Kein Problem“, keuchte Anthony und spürte, während er auf die Füße kam, wie weich seine Knie waren.  
„Gut, ihr Zwei. Gut.“  
Madam Pomfrey kam angelaufen, die Wangen unnatürlich gerötet. „Wohin, Filius? Bei Merlin, wohin?“  
Der kleinwüchsige Professor schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt einige Klassenzimmer, die intakt und weit ab sind, aber … Ich befürchte, dass wir sie nicht werden erreichen können.“  
„Werden wir uns ergeben, Sir?“, fragte Blaise mit leiser, tonloser Stimme.  
Flitwick schaute zu ihm auf. „Das wird sich zeigen, Mr Zabini. Ich kann nur für mich sprechen. Bevor ich mich Lord Voldemort unterwerfe … sterbe ich lieber.“  
„Ja ...“, hauchte der dunkelhäutige Überläufer und nickte nachdenklich.  
Anthony hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Er versuchte beinahe krampfhaft seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Der Tod oder Voldemort. Das also waren ihre Alternativen. Er war weder für das eine noch für das Andere bereit.  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm.  
„Jetzt ist nicht der Moment durchzudrehen, Mr Goldstein. Kommen Sie. Auch wenn wir es nicht schaffen werden die Verletzten hier heile rauszubringen, so können wir aber Schutzzauber für sie sprechen. Die Reste des Felix-Trankes unter ihnen austeilen und versuchen jeden, der noch fähig ist Magie zu nutzen mit einem Zauberstab auszustatten. Kommen Sie, mein Junge. Sie werden gebraucht!“  
Also machten sie weiter, während von draußen die Stimme von Voldemort zu ihnen hereinwehte. Sie betteten die verletzten Jugendlichen hinter den Erwachsenen, obwohl die Jüngeren deutlich in der Überzahl waren.  
„Legen Sie die Wolldecken über sich, hören Sie? Diese Decken sind mit Schutzbannen belegt“, rief Poppy Pomfrey, während sie Blaise losschickte, um jedem Patienten eine zu reichen.  
Anthony verteilte herrenlose Zauberstäbe an diejenigen, die ihren eigenen im Kampf haben einbüßen müssen, während Flitwick, mit Hilfe von Professor Slughorn, die Leichen dicht an dicht direkt vor das Podium schweben ließ.  
Plötzlich wurden weitere Schreie laut, keine Angstschreie oder Klagelaute, wie bisher überwiegend, sondern Kriegsgeschrei und Anfeuerungsrufe. Sie kamen nicht aus Richtung Schlossportal. Anthony spähte aus dem Fenster und sah etwa hunderte Hexen und Zauberer über die Schlossgründe laufen. Aus anderer Richtung kamen die Zentauren aus dem verbotenen Wald. „Hilfe“, wisperte Anthony atemlos. Dann wirbelte er herum. „Da kommen Leute. Viele! Sie helfen uns – die kommen um zu helfen. Sehen Sie!“  
Jeder reckte den Hals, um etwas erkennen zu können. Die Professoren und die Heilerin spähten hinaus und Erleichterung, ein Hoffnungsschimmer wurde in ihren Mienen erkennbar.  
„Ja, bei Merlin. Sie werden uns ...“ Flitwick verstummte, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu wanken begann und Putz und kleine Steinchen von den Wänden rieselten. Das Brüllen der Riesen war ohrenbetäubend.  
Wie eine Welle schwemmten Kämpfer und Kreaturen in das Schloss und in die Große Halle hinein. Anthony und Blaise blieben an Madam Pomfreys Seite und schützen mit ihr die Verletzten. Es kam zu einem kurzen Duell zwischen Anthony und einem von Voldemorts Greifern, doch ein Eingreifen von Blaise erledigte den Gegner rasch.  
Immer wieder flog Anthonys Blick hinüber zu den zwei zentralen Kämpfen. Voldemort gegen die Professoren Slughorn und McGonagall und den Auroren Shaklebolt, sowie Bellatrix Lestrange gegen Luna, Hermine und Ginny. Die Mädchen kämpfen wie Barbaren! Anthony war beeindruckt.  
Anthony war für einen Augenblick abgelenkt, doch als er erneut einen Blick auf das Geschehen werfen konnte, war es Mrs. Weasley, die gegen Bellatrix ankämpfte. Und sie in den Tod stürzte.  
Voldemort schrie auf und seine Gegner wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt. Und dann war er plötzlich da – mitten in der Großen Halle. Unversehrt.  
„Harry?“  
Die Luft knisterte schier vor Spannung, während Potter und Lord Voldemort sich umkreisten. Wie Tiger, die nur auf die Unachtsamkeit des anderen warteten, um blitzschnell angreifen zu können. Doch sie sprachen miteinander. Über Snape und Dumbledore. Über … Den Elderstab?  
„Das ist ein Märchen, mehr nicht. Oder?“, wisperte Anthony, ohne die Augen vom Geschehen abzuwenden.  
Über Malfoy. Das Töten. Über Besitzrechte. Zauberstäbe und …  
„AVADA KEDAVRA!“  
„Expelliarmus!“  
Der darauffolgende Knall war ohrenbetäubend und drang durch Mark und Bein.  
Blaise Hand grub sich in seine Schulter, während er keuchte. „Bei Slytherin. Ich glaube … Ich ...“  
„Er ist tot“, murmelte Anthony fassungslos.  
Und für Sekunden war es so still in der Großen Halle, dass man einen Schlickschlupf hätte husten hören.  
Harry stand vornübergebeugt da, die Hände – in jeder einen Zauberstab – auf die Knie gestützt und schien außer Atem. Voldemort hingegen lag in der Mitte der Halle und das Glühen seiner grausamen Augen war erloschen.  
Anthony zuckte zusammen, als er neben sich eine ruckartige Bewegung spürte. Ein Poltern vernahm. Blaise war auf die Knie gefallen und hielt das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Der blonde Ravenclaw ließ sich neben seinen Freund sinken und zog ihn an sich. Doch als Blaise aufschaute lachte dieser unter Tränen. „Es ist vorbei! Bei Merlins dreckiger Unterhose! Es ist endlich vorbei. Ich bin an jedem Scheißtag der vergangenen Monate, vor Angst erwischt zu werden, beinahe verreckt! Alter ...“  
Nun lachte auch Anthony erleichtert auf.

Sie saßen am Rand des Podiums und ließen die Beine baumeln, während sie das Geschehen um sich herum beobachteten. Alles schien so unwirklich. Freude, Trauer – alles so nah beieinander. Die Toten waren aus der Halle gebracht worden, in ein ruhiges Klassenzimmer, sodass die Angehörigen und Freunde in Würde und Ruhe Abschied nehmen konnten, während hingegen die Schwerverletzten endlich im St. Mungos versorgt wurden.  
Das Podium war nun leer, doch in diesem Moment lösten sich einige Zauberer aus der feiernden Menge und kamen zu ihnen herüber. Es waren ihre Mitschüler, mit denen sie im vergangenen Jahr viel Zeit im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatten.  
„Macht Platz für den Helden!“, rief Seamus aus und verbeugte sich vor Neville, der ausgelassen lachte und es ihm gleich tat.  
„Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor deiner heldenhaften Explosionskraft!“, sprach der Gryffindor glucksend.  
„Habt ihr es gesehen?“, rief Hannah Abott, während sie alle einander nacheinander in die Arme schlossen. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie Neville Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen und dem widerlichen Schlangenvieh den Kopf abgeschlagen hat?“  
Blaise und Anthony tauschten erstaunte Blicke. „Nein! Wir waren hier drin und haben Madam Promfrey und Professor Flitwick mit den Verwundeten unterstützt.“  
„Du hast was gemacht?“  
Und so erzählten sie sich gegenseitig von ihren ruhmreichen Taten und für eine Weile fielen Schock und Trauer von ihnen ab. Doch sie kamen unweigerlich auch zu den Momenten, in denen sie hilflos haben zusehen müssen, wie liebgewonnene Menschen starben.  
„Collin hat es nicht geschafft. Und Lupin und seine Frau auch nicht“, kam es irgendwann leise von Anthony. Und nach und nach gingen sie die Toten durch. Wer wusste, wie es geschehen war, setzte die anderen in Kenntnis. Und aus der fröhlichen Runde, war eine stille Gruppe Zauberschüler geworden, die eng zusammen gerückt waren. Froh, dem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen zu können. Nicht wissend, wie es sich künftig mit den Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden würde leben lassen. Es würde sie verändern. Jeden von ihnen.  
„Eine Gruppe junger Menschen – und alle so ruhig“, ertönte eine tiefe, leise Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Aberforth Dumbledore war zu ihnen getreten und reichte ihnen einige Flaschen Butterbier. „Eine Mahlzeit wird wohl in Kürze folgen.“  
Sie murmelten leise ihren Dank – erschöpft, traurig und erleichtert zugleich.  
Anthony spürte Aberforth Blick auf sich und sah auf. Der alte Mann musterte sie reihum und ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich in seine verhärmten Züge. „Euch liegt jetzt die Welt zu Füßen. Ihr könnt jeden Weg einschlagen, der Euch zu gefallen scheint. Eure Freunde sind nicht umsonst gefallen – sondern für eine gute Sache. Es wird mit der Zeit leichter werden. Für jeden von Euch. Es gibt wohl kaum eine Generation, die mehr Tapferkeit und Mut bewiesen hat, als die Eure!“  
Er hob seine Flasche und stieß mit ihnen an. „Fangt an Pläne zu machen!“  
Anthony dachte nach, doch eigentlich war das kaum nötig. „Wenn ich meine UTZ habe, dann werde ich mich bei der Magischen Universität bewerben – an der Fakultät für Heilkünste.“  
Aberforth lachte fröhlich auf. „Ja! Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Weg richtig für dich sein wird!“

(*1) J.K. Rowlings „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes“, Kapitel: Die Geschichte des Prinzen, S. 667 f.  
(*2) J.K. Rowlings "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Kapitel: Der Fehler im Plan, S. 736 f.  
(*3+4) J.K. Rowlings "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Kapitel: Der Fehler im Plan, S. 738


End file.
